USS Discovery NCC-145234
The Amanis are built with the latest advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a development of the Dolphin class cruisers. An excellent class and general learning experience, and will serve beside them. Like the Dolphin class it will be built in Blue and Fleet versions. . It can be built with either the DiSodium HE warp drive (Blue Amani), which is preferred by the Horned Fleet, or in a standard diSodium system (Fleet Amani) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. One of the things the Amani adds is frozen matter storage. Using the Rrell system of freezing transporter buffer patterns on disks. It takes a lot of energy, but fragile and non replicatible items can be stored on small disks. The amount of space that the colony kits and engineering storage takes is massively reduced. Antimatter storage is up 50% from the Dolphin class. But, she does not have A colony kit. She has dozens in toaster sized boxes, just add energy. If you have the extra elemental mass you can cut down on the energy needed by supplying mass as well. Need a colony kit? Do some transporter mining, unfreeze a colony kit. Enterprise-D Scale *Science capacity 1600 -- larger and more capable labs, sensors in the Class 22 range. *Crew Comfort 1600 -- The vessel is larger but carries no larger a crew. *Duration 2500 -- Bigger matter stores, more fuel. More capable of self repair and maintenance. *Medical facilities 1400 -- Same sized crew more space in the medical department and the capacity to expand that as needed. '' *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- no better or any worse than the E-D *Strategic Speed 18,000 --'' cruise. Wf Ds9 Max wf Ds9.9 cruse speed is 18 light years a day. *Defense 2200 -- Class 14 shields as well. More radiators to stay in the fight longer. *Offense 2200 -- Class 14 phaser banks, more torpedoes and ion cannons. *Versatility 1000 -- Performs the same mission much the same way. *Internal Security 2000 --''An RI computer system closely monitors the ship.'' Crew Command *'CO: Captian Hikaru Sulu' male Human -- Sulu (A) in Starfleet records is an alternate universe origin version of the famous Starfleet Capitan of the Excelsior in the 23 century. A golden voiced, intense man that wants you to think he is inscrutable. Those that know him know better. No one doubts his ability. *'XO: Commander Nyota Uhura', female Human -- Uhurua (A) in Starfleet records. She is an alternate universe version of the heroic defender of Kalatine. A woman of noted energy and focus she can draw in a room with a few words and multiply that energy back. Operations *'Opps: Lt. Commander Jezen Kaden' male Olympian -- Mr. Action. Kaden is noted as someone willing to wrestle alligators at 5 to 1 odds and expect to win. The man sleeps furiously. As he is still alive it must be working for him. Engineering *'CENG: Lt. Commander Zamay Wayfar'. male Zhurfer -- Talks like a brain dead stoner. Listening to him explain complex technical matters can cause your brain to break from the dissonance...dude. He knows his engineering, if you can get passed the way he talks. Tactical *'CS/T: Lt Commander Kendia Ritt' female Uhptite -- brittle, humorless, logical. Junior officers (out of hearing) speculate that her lubricating fluids are changed every 1000 hours and she gets dusted every night. She is precise and her security teams are trained to the top of their form. She recreates by the numbers. Medical *'CMO: Lt Commander Pana Ming' female Zarian -- Yes, she is Ming the Merciful's sister. Mad medical science edition. She prefers to be well away from the palace intrigues and her bother likes it that way too. She stokes the mad science reputation for the humor but is a serious do good doctor. *'Ship's Counselor: Lieutenant Gendalan' female Ane -- One of Starfleet's fuzzy moms. It works. She and her bondgroup of 4 are the mental health anchor of the Discovery. Sciences *'CSO: Lt Commander Delfilan' female Aneilog -- An intensely curious woman that will try anything once. She is prone to experimentation by empirical experience. She battles with the Aneilogs lack of a personal space censor. Her friends have gotten use to it. *'Lt. Devban' male Ane RI -- One of the few male RIs. He is a math and physics specialist. He has a sideline of hopeless romantic and is popular with female crew. He drives both an Aneform and an Aneilog. Other: *'Spec. 'Zaron' 'DeBleaux - Zarian Male, from the Kogari region. Left to escape political changes. Has a handlebar mustache an aggressive beard. Wants to dress like Captain Morgan. Ritt Tolerates him because he is a superior phaser slinger. Working on gathering the qualifications to apply for officer's school. Always looks first for a rope to swing from, and his buckles are thoroughly swashed. *'Spec. Kambal Zoloran' - Tanaki. Male A big green wall of a guy. Younger than he seems at first. He's a Starfleet fanboy and made of squee to be serving with Captain Sulu and Commander Uhura. he was a small person when his family moved into "Federation, Inc" He is culturally Tanaki/Federation. His father was a Tanaki Sportsball star before Kambal was born, an now works as a Sportsball commentator, something which impresses other Tanaki much more than Kambal. (Note, this family moved to Federation, Inc to access Federation Medical technology. Now Hopakris Zoloran is also an official spokesman for Federation, inc and the voice of their videos explaining just what the Federation is and how it works. The Move saved Mr. Zoloran from descending into brain damage) Category:Ships Category:Starfleet Category:Far Sector Category:Epiphany Trek